Ku Jeong
Ku Jeong, sometimes referred to as Jagaeg ('assassin' in Korean), is a sexy-ass Reaver created by Freya/Pothos and played by the glorious goddess Clocke. The app was posted on February 17th, 2013 and he is the Reaver of the Kakai of Sloth, "Aergia" Sophia Jeong, and Freya/Pothos will forever cry over the fact that magical Clocke-sama wanted to roleplay as him and she wants to marry them both. Please grant her wish. She would be forever happy and all in the world would be put right. Personality Ku truly fits the stereotypical personality of a cold-blooded assassin. The man is highly intelligent, observant, and extremely quiet, being quite the introvert and only really talking to his Overmind or when he really feels the need to, which isn’t often. All-in-all, Ku is a man of few words. The man is not sadistic and does not necessarily enjoy killing, besides at a certain point in his history. Instead, he sees it as a job and will kill whoever he needs to or those who get in the way without a second thought. Raised to follow-through, the Reaver will not stop hunting and tracking down a target until the job is done and the person is dead. Having killed for so long and being trained as a hitman, it is Ku’s natural instinct, not a pleasure. Often coming across as cold and distant, with the exception being Aergia, most people feel incredibly nervous and uncomfortable in his presence. He is relatively tall and with his often frigid, unmoving expression, the man is quite intimidating. It is only around Sophia or when he thinks about her that his cold eyes soften and warmness fills them. While it is an exceptionally rare occurrence for him to smile, he is always pleased to be around Sophia and to take care of her. He does not show his feelings towards Aergia much on his expression, but it reveals itself through his patience and gentleness with the girl. Ku is like her giant teddy bear, sweet and cuddly towards her, but anyone who could potentially have even the intention of hurting her he is incredibly vicious to, attacking them instantly and killing them with no remorse whatsoever. While this is true for most, Ku would have difficulty killing children, particularly girls, for he sees his little sister in them. While typically the man allows Sophia to do whatever she pleases, at times he will tell her what to do and even chastise her like a parental figure. The primary reason why Ku act this way towards his Overmind master is because she is his redemption, his second chance at caring for and protecting the little sister who was taken from him years before. He will guard the girl with his life and will make sure he does everything in his power to ensure her safety, refusing to fail like he did with his biological little sister Mi-cha. History Ku Jeong was the first-born and only son of Dae-Suk and Chun-Hei, a well-to-do married couple. The entire Jeong family was well-off and the men were commonly known bounty hunters, capturing fleeing fugitives and either bringing them back to the government alive or dead. They were also known for another trade, although it was kept quiet and few knew of it for it was a secret amongst most of South Korea, only those with a lot of power and numerous connections knowing of them. For generations, the males within the Jeong family were trained starting as early as toddlers to be hitmen and assassins. As was the fate of all Jeong boys, so it was for Ku, who, starting at age three, was taught the ways of the family trade. The boy was trained by Dae-Suk, his father, to be a killing machine, trained heavily in various athletics and fighting techniques of all sorts, intelligence and strategy, acting (not like theatre, but it was crucial to be able to go under a disguise and play the role convincingly to get the job done,) along with other crucial activities. Having been homeschooled and spending all of his days, instead of socializing and making friends like most children, with his father, it was not a surprise that Ku was ready to work the family trade at age fifteen. For two years, the young killer went on jobs with his father, earning a name for himself before going off on his own, which was expected of the sons of the Jeong family. The young man spent nearly two years living by himself, making contracts and doing jobs both legally and illegally. While having a brief fling or two, Ku kept himself distant from others besides his family, having been told to do so as a matter of safety at least when he first started out. The hitman saw a lot of sense in it, completely disinterested in forming romantic and platonic relationships, and instead focused on his job. News came that his forty year old mother was pregnant and the man who had been an only child for nineteen years suddenly became an elder brother. His mother and father had had a little girl, naming her Mi-Cha. Ku had made brief visits during the pregnancy and when she was an infant, but keeping his distance because of his career. At having a child so late in life, his forty-five year old father had decided to retire from killing, instead remaining as the head but only advising the others in the family, and so Ku completely took over the trade and would send them money to live comfortably, if even extravagantly. Unfortunately, three years later Dae-Suk developed a brain tumor and, Chun-Hei struggling to take care of her daughter alone with the emotional strain of watching her husband die and also caring for him, Ku moved from his small apartment and in with his mother, becoming much more involved in the care of his little sister instead of just financially. At first, he hardly knew how to take her, his four year old little sister, never having been around children besides his male cousins who were just as socially inadequate and cold as him. As time went on, though, the man found his sibling endearing and grew incredibly close to her, often watching her when his mother was at the hospital with her husband. While Ku also visited his father, when he was not working he was always with Mi-Cha. Within the year, the current head of the Jeong family passed away and now Ku’s mother needed him more than ever. His mother severely depressed over her husband’s death, Ku became greatly involved with the Jeong family gatherings, the funeral, and everything else, including, of course, his little sister. With the head deceased, who would be in charge needed to be discussed and voted on. While the second oldest brother of Dae-Suk and his family felt that he should fill the role, several others desired Ku to instead be the new head, seeing his father within him. Other choices were brought up too and the meetings often grew rather heated. There was much conflict and Ku, not really wanting the position at this stage in his life and disliking politics, often came home to Mi-Cha and allowed her sweet demeanor to cheer him up. A year passed with no decisions made and others outside of the family began to notice a decline in activity within the Jeong family after the death of Dae-Suk. Those who were enemies of the Jeong’s, with which there were a small handful, began to plan against them and slowly started killing them off. All of the options for the head were the first to go besides Ku, who caught wind of it and killed the men who had been sent to off him. The family began to panic and they tried to get together and come up with a way to fight back, but there were too many forces against them. Ku realized there was nothing left to do but flee and went to gather his mother and Mi-Cha to go to America and hide until the storm passed. Unfortunately, his mother was killed in a cross-firing, somehow one of the groups having caught wind of Ku’s planned departure, and he was only just able to get away with his little sister and fly to Fort York. Fortunately, he had been taught several languages, English being one of them, so he was able to get along easily in the new country. Ku went into hiding with his little sister and they lived peacefully for nearly three years. Mi-Cha had been enrolled in school and her older brother, now the only family she had, worked a simple, middle-class job and they lived humbly yet comfortably. Everything seemed to be going well and they had both been happy, Ku happier than he had ever been before in his life, until one day when the man came home from work. He had expected to find Mi-Cha there sitting on the couch watching T.V. after just having arrived from school. The man had found her in the living room, but toppled over on the couch with a bullet in her head, crimson blood splattered all across the wall and ceiling. Ku’s blood went cold and his world crashed to a halting stop. His eight year old little sister lay dead in their apartment, gaze distant. The man became sick and, as much as he wanted to check her body and see if she was okay, he already knew the answer. She was gone and there was nothing Ku could do to change that fact. The apartment had not been ransacked and there was not a single bit of evidence anyone had been within the room which gave Ku an ominous feeling within his stomach. Having set up a security camera system, the hitman checked the footage and saw the group of men who had done it, faces he recognized, those who were enemies of his family. Clearly, they had been looking for him but Mi-Cha had been in the way. The men had killed her instantly when they entered the room. Guilt and sorrow overwhelmed the man. If only he had been there twenty minutes earlier! If only it had been him instead of Mi-Cha, an innocent little girl who had nothing to do with their hatred for him and for all of the males in the Jeong family! Ku hated himself for what had happened and held his dead little sister in his arms as he wept in grief for the first time in his life, the only person he loved left in the world and, really, the only one who he had cherished and held so close to his heart, now gone. She was dead because of him. He had failed her. It was at this time that the apocalypse hit and as people were running around screaming in panic and terror, Ku simply wandered and killed whatever tried to go after him without much thought, feeling lost and without purpose. As empty as he felt and as much as he despised himself, something told him to keep living, and so he did, or, at least, in the minimal sense possible. Ku ate, drank, slept, and killed. That was it. He only did what he had to do in order to survive. Two years had passed with the man simply hiding out as so many others and living in such a manner before he heard familiar names for a survivor he had come across. When the female had told him, his dark, distant eyes widened in shock before narrowing in rage. Now he knew why he had lived these years on his own, fighting to survive. It was to seek revenge for his little sister, to kill those men who had taken her life. His blood boiled and he instantly killed the innocent women who had told him the news, pulling the trigger of his gun on a person for the first time in years. He cared not that she had no involvement. The woman had simply been there, like his sister, and anyone who was in the way would perish as well. Those men would live to regret what they had done and the fact that they had forgotten their search to kill him, although not for long. They would die by his hands. His renewed dark intents caught Satan’s attention and the ruler of Hell appeared in a dream of Ku’s, offering him great power, to become a Reaver. It would help aid him and he could wreak destruction. The assassin and cold-blooded killer within him took complete control and he accepted. Over time he tracked them down, slaughtering all who went in his path, even innocents. Several months passed by of this until he found them, most of the group still actually alive. Ku killed the lesser men, those who were only at the scene of the crime, swiftly while slowly torturing the one who had shot his little sister, the leader of their group. The torture lasted for 3 days before the man died from the pain and severe injuries. After his vengeance, Ku went back to wandering, feeling as though there was no longer any purpose. He had gotten revenge for his little sister. Now what was there left to live for? After a few weeks of this and hardly eating, finally after over three years of going on without his sister and getting his revenge, he no longer had the will to live. Wandering to the graveyard, he kneeled before an open grave and held his gun to his temple, prepared to end his life. But a soft, sweet voice called out to him, the voice of a little girl. While it was spoken in English and not the tongue of his homeland, it sounded so very similar to his Mi-Cha’s. His eyes fluttered open, believing it to be a dream. “Big brother?” Dark eyes widened sharply, the breath catching in the middle of his throat. Turning his gaze he found a little girl, a small child who appeared no older than seven or eight, the same age as Mi-Cha. This little girl and Mi-Cha appeared nothing alike but that sweet innocence within their eyes and voice were the same, and she had called her brother. He continued to hold the gun to his head, staring at the girl in shock and disbelief who was curled up nude on a gravestone, legs half-hanging off of it. Her lids were drooped lazily, as though having just woken from a deep slumber, and she rubbed them. “Are you my big brother Reaver?” “I…” Ku could barely mutter. “What are you doing?” asked the girl, tilting her head to the side and staring at him curiously. Ku swallowed and, after finding his voice, answered, “There is nothing left for me to live for, little girl.” Looking down at the gravestone and reading the name, she said, “I’m… Sophia, I’ve decided. That’s a pretty name, don’t you think?” He simply remained silent and she continued, sitting up,“Why don’t you think you have anything left to live for?” He explained quietly, “Years ago, my… my little sister, my… Mi-Cha. She… She was murdered. I tracked those men down and I have taken their lives. With that, I have no purpose. Please… look away, Sophia.” “But I am your little sister now,” said the girl as she pursed her lips. ”I was just born here and you, a Reaver, happened to be at the place of my birth. Daddy Satan told me that I would get a Reaver and so you must be him, my big brother. Aren’t you?” While she was not his true little sister, Mi-Cha having been dead for years now, Ku felt his heart warm for the first time in so long and saw this as a chance to redeem himself, a way for his sister to continue living. A restart, a new beginning. He would not let this new little girl, this child Overmind who called him her big brother, die like Mi-cha. Ku would not screw up this time. The Reaver, dropping his hand holding the gun from his temple, answered yes and Sophia walked over to him and sealed their contract with a kiss on his cheek. The Overmind of Sloth looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly, calling him big brother once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, telling him that she loved him. Ku cried once again and hugged her back, his redemption. Using his jacket to cover her bare form from the cool autumn night, the Reaver eventually told her his name and proceeded to find them a new home. The last three years has been spent with his Overmind master, serving her and caring for her, protecting her from any potential harm. Ku now has his new purpose; he lives for Aergia, his little sister. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active